For providing water to the consumer at home, water fountains are known, which comprise a water supply that can be directly taken from tap water—that is to say from a public water supply—or from a disposable water container that can be adapted to the fountain in a leak-tight configuration.
Some of these water fountains include a system for refrigerating said water before it is dispensed to a consumer. The water is dispensed through a manual or electric dispensing pump system that conducts the water from the water supply to a cup that the consumer places below a tap-like opening of the fountain. A system of waste disposal is needed, in order to recuperate an overflow of the water.
The solutions disclosed above, however do not allow a consumer to take water from the fountain and transport or store for some time the water that is dispensed for an “on-the-go” consumption of said water, eg. for children taking water to school, or for in-car consumption. In these last two cases, the only way for a consumer to carry water is to go to a store and buy bottles of water. However, such bottles are heavy, and ecologically unfriendly as they require a large amount of packaging material, plus operations in the factories to close with closures or similar systems, print, gather in packs or otherwise pack in secondary packages before shipping—which shipping has a bad ecological footprint—.
The main problem to be solved by the present invention is therefore to provide a home delivery system for delivering at a low cost and ecologically, safe drinkable water, or other beverages, to consumers. Such a system shall be an easy to use, reduced in size, and be a cheap and ecological alternative to bottled water and to known water fountains for in-home usage.